1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit capable of reducing voltage noise to stabilize a voltage.
2. Related Art
Conventional Semiconductor integrated circuits are supplied with an operational voltage from outside the circuit. The voltage supplied from the outside is referred to as an external voltage.
A conventional semiconductor integrated circuit is supplied with the external voltage to generate a necessary internal voltage. The voltage generated inside the semiconductor integrated circuit is referred to as an internal voltage.
The external voltage or the internal voltage used to drive a conventional semiconductor integrated circuit needs to be maintained at a constant level at all times. That is, the external voltage or the internal voltage should be a DC voltage. The reason is that, when the level of the external voltage or the internal voltage used as a driving voltage varies, the semiconductor integrated circuit is likely to be erroneously operated.
When the external voltage is applied to the semiconductor integrated circuit, the external voltage is applied to a voltage pad of the semiconductor integrated circuit through a bonding wire. The bonding wire includes an inductance component. The inductance component causes a counter electromotive force having a polarity opposite to that of the external voltage. The stronger the counter electromotive force becomes, the larger the amount of noise included in the external voltage.
Therefore, when the external voltage has an excessively large amount of noise, that is, a large variation in level occurs in the external voltage, a large variation in the level of the internal voltage generated from the external voltage may occur.
When a large amount of noise is included in the external voltage, errors may occur in the semiconductor integrated circuit using the external voltage or the internal voltage as the driving voltage.